Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Trina and Crystal
Summary: *Alternate Universe* The story was somewhat inspired by my School Daze Series found. But mostly inspired by me and Trina's muses and musings. Also inspired of course by "Don't Stand To Close To Me" by The Police.


**Don't Stand So Close To Me**

Ever since he started in high school, he had heard the rumors about the place. Of course you hear that about every high school with young, attractive, teachers. There's always the rumor going around that he or she is messing with one of the students. This place seemed a bit different though, as if the rumors were actually true. Some say about 10 years ago, there was a couple of students who had gone through three teachers and the principle. It seemed crazy, especially when it was two boys with male teachers. How did they even get into school cross dressing? The rules could have never been that lenient 10 years ago. With that he thoughts drifted to Mr. Morrison, wishing it could be true with him. He leaned back against his locker, dreaming for just a moment.

A couple guys came by and shoved him hard against his locker, violently pulling him from his daydream.

"Fucking faggot." One guy in a letter jacket spat at him.

"Who's dick you thinking about this time Brian?" Another sneered.

"Get away from me!" Brian retorted.

They laughed at Brian's reply, but did walk away. He hated the kids at school. Just because he was quiet, and kept to himself for some reason they jumped to the conclusion that he was gay. Quite honestly, he liked girls, but he was starting to feel he liked guys a little more as well. Although not the guys at school, except for one teacher, Mr. Morrison. Brain knew he wasn't alone is that, the majority of the girls in school were always talking about him too.

The bell rang, and Brian bit his lip. Mr. Morrison was his next and last class for the day. Mr. Morrison aside, he loved the class. Creative writing was something he had been good at since junior high. He always had thoughts, and fantasies running through his head. Although some were not that appropriate for school, those were hidden in a notebook at home.

He headed across the hall, walking into Mr. Morrison's classroom. He had his back to the class writing on the chalkboard. Brian couldn't help himself, and let his eyes follow a line down Mr. Morrison's back. His shoulder length dark brown hair, laying loosely on his shoulders, swaying lightly as he wrote. His suit coat was sitting on the back of his chair, so he only wore his white dress shirt. Which, as he wrote, was clinging to his clearly sculpted arms. Brain almost walked into the nearest desk, from his staring. He looked away quickly and headed to his own desk, Once he sat down he had time to continue he perusal of Mr. Morrison. Brian's eyes moving down his back, to his tight, round ass. Brian quickly looked away as Mr. Morrison turned around.

"Alright class, today we're going to talk about writing in the first person." said Mr. Morrison, coming around to the front of his desk, and leaning against it. "Can anyone tell me what that is?"

Brian knew what it was, but was too shy to raise his hand. He looked down hoping not the be called on. Luckily, Kathy raised her hand.

John noticed, calling on her, "Yes Kathy."

"It's when you write a story, from your point of view. Kind of like telling the story yourself."

John smiled, and Brian nearly dropped his pencil. He was so pretty. Seemed weird to think of a man as pretty, but Mr. Morrison was.

"Yes exactly Kathy. When you write from the first person perspective, it's just telling a story."

"Can anyone name a book that was written in the first person?" John asked.

Another girl raised her hand.

"Yes Sarah."

"I think Twilight was written in the first person. The girl in the story was like telling it to you."

"I believe you're right, although I can say I've never read it personally. I do remember paging through it at the bookstore, trying to see what all the hype was about. I still don't get it. That's a discussion for another day."

The class laughed.

"Anyways, I think you all get the idea. That's what I'm going to have you work on today. I want you all to think up a story to write in the first person. No specific subject or anything, so have fun with it." He stopped an smirked a bit, "but not too much fun, remember this is a school paper." A couple of the girls giggled. "Please hand in whatever you have done at the end of class, it doesn't have to be finished."

"Alright now why don't you all get started. You have any questions, just raise your hand, I'll come talk to you." John went back to his desk, as everyone pulled out their notebooks.

Brain sat there for a minute, watching Mr. Morrison as everyone started writing. He grabbed some papers from the corner of his desk, and started reading them. His hair fell down over his eyes as he read, after a little bit he looked up, staring right at Brian. He arched his eyebrow as he pushed his hair out of his face, non verbally asking if Brian had a question. Brain quickly looked down opening his notebook, and pretending to start to write. All Brian could think about right now was writing something not appropriate for a school assignment. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something else. He heard a chair squeak, and notice Mr. Morrison was getting up. The boy next to him, Paul, raised his hand. Brian quickly went back to writing, making up something, in case Mr. Morrison decided to glance over at his notebook.

Mr. Morrison stopped at Paul's desk, talking with him quietly. All of Brian's thoughts became lost as the scent of Mr. Morrison's cologne drifted his way. The scent of the cologne, and slight hint of sweat, literally made him go dumb. Brain's pencil slipped from his grip and onto the floor. He snapped back to reality, quickly reaching for his pencil, it was too late. Mr. Morrison had already grabbed it. Brian's eyes nervously scanned up, he shivered at the light brush of Morrison's hand as he grasped the back of his chair. As if the scent of him across the aisle wasn't bad enough, he had a full taste of it now.

"Here Brian." John said softly as he handed him the pencil.

Of course he had heard Mr. Morrison say him name before, but the sound of it whispered, did something different.

"T…Thanks." Brain stuttered, his eyes finally meeting Mr. Morrison's. Brain stared dumbly into Morrison's bright green eyes. They seemed to light up when he smiled at Brian. Brain nearly melted in his seat.

"Do you need a hand?" John asked.

All the wrong thoughts raced through Brain's head at the question. _Yeah, but that's a different story_, Brian thought.

"No, I'm alright." He said as Mr. Morrison looked over at his notebook.

Brain had nothing but one line written down, _I can't get the thought out of my head. _He must have written it unconsciously, because he really didn't remember writing it down.

"I see we got the idea of writing in the first person, just need to expand on it." he said looking back at Brian.

Brain blushed slightly, "Yeah I haven't gotten very far."

"Well it's a small, but good start." John said, straightening up, his hand brushing Brian's shoulder as he walked back to his desk.

If he ever wished he was invisible, Brian did right now. He felt like he was as red as an apple. He had to compose himself, he kind of felt like an idiot. It was just that Mr. Morrison was so nice, of course it helped hugely that he was hot as hell. Brian felt that he could talk to him, not as teacher and student. He really wished he'd get up the nerve to. It seemed like Mr. Morrison wouldn't judge him or anything, but one could never be sure. It could all be an act, since he's a teacher and all. Maybe he felt the same about some things as some of the boys at school. Brain shook his head to clear out his thoughts, he had to have more written than that by the end of class.

He looked at his notebook, beginning to expand on what he wrote. He glanced up at the clock. He'd wasted a lot of time staring, daydreaming, and squirming with Mr. Morrison hovering over him for a second. He kept writing oblivious to the bell ringing to end the day, as the rest of the class were getting their things together. The classroom emptied as he wrote. It wasn't until Mr. Morrison said his name that he looked up.

"Brian, class is over."

"I, I know. I just really wanted to finish this up." Brain replied looking back down at his notebook.

"I did say it didn't have to be finished." John replied.

"I know, just doesn't seem right without the ending."

"Sounds like a writer with a passion." John smiled.

"I try." Brian blushed a little.

Brain finished up the last little bit and tore the page from his notebook. He reached for his back, packing up his things. Once together, he threw his backpack over one shoulder, and brought his paper up to the desk.

"Here. Sorry, I stayed so long." Brain said setting the paper on Mr. Morrison's desk.

Mr. Morrison placed his hand over Brian's, looking up at him. "It's ok, I'm glad to see someone in my class that enjoys writing as much as you do."

Brian coyly slid his hand away, from the heat of Mr. Morrison's hand before it started to shake.

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish I didn't." Brain said fiddling with his backpack strap.

"Why?" John inquired, as Brian got a tad braver and leaned against his desk.

"It's just that, well, I get picked on for it." Brian finally mustered up the courage to look at Mr. Morrison, who was loosening his tie. Brian fought back the naughty thoughts. "The boys, they are always calling me gay. Just because I'm quiet and like to write stuff doesn't mean I'm gay. I mean guys can write stories and poetry and stuff right?"

_ He's so cute, _John thought to himself as he listened to Brian.

"Of course they can. I write all the time." John replied.

Brian's eyes lit up, "Really? I mean I know you teach this stuff and all."

"Well I'd have to like it at least a little bit to teach it right?" John laughed softly.

Brian smiled, "Yeah. I bet your stuff is really good. I wish I could read them sometime."

"Oh they're ok," John replied, "but we're getting off the subject here. Are they really picking on your that badly?"

"They shove me all the time, and call me names." Brain looked down again.

"You want me to say something?" John asked.

"No, please don't, it would just make them worse." Brain looked up again, his eyes pleading slightly. "I just don't get it. I mean I like girls, but if I was, you know, it's not a bad thing right?"

John reached over taking Brian's hand, "Not at all. Some guys are just scared of being called that themselves, so they pick on others." Brian bit his lip, Mr. Morrison holding his hand was quickly alleviating the thoughts of being picked on.

"You really think it's not a bad thing? I know most guys couldn't stand the thought of it. Well I'm not like most guys."

"That's for sure. "Brian muttered.

"What?" John inquired.

"Nothing. I um…" John's hand sliding across his was quite distracting.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Do.. do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now."

"Really? I thought you would. You're a real nice person."

John smiled, "Thanks."

"Anyways, I better go. My ride is going to get mad."

John looked up into Brian's eyes, sliding his hand away from Brian's. "Ok. See you tomorrow Brian."

"Goodbye Mr. Morrison."

Brain walked out of the classroom, trying not to rush. Once the door shut behind him, he let out a huge sigh. Finally, he was able to talk to Mr. Morrison. _He was so nice and understanding. _Brian thought, _How could a man that gorgeous not have a girlfriend? Unless… _Brian shook his head, that was just silly. He seemed so straight. Resigned to his thoughts, he made his way out to the car that waited for him.

Brain sat in his bedroom, thinking about what had happened with Mr. Morrison at school. Mr. Morrison had been so nice. Brain slid his hand over where Mr. Morrison had touched his. It was kind of odd how affectionate he was. Most teachers wouldn't be like that, maybe some of the female teachers, but not the male ones. The more he thought about it, the braver Brain got. He got up from his bed going over to his desk, digging in the drawer.

"Where is that damn notebook?" He muttered to himself.

He dug through some more, finding it buried on the bottom. He smiled when he saw it, and pulled it out. It was his notebook with his fantasy stories written in them. Most of them were sexual fantasies. The last few in the notebook, involved Mr. Morrison. He paged through looking for one specific story. There was one he had written without mentioning names, but it was blatantly obvious who it was about.

"Ah ha!" Brian said as he found it, and read through it a bit.

"Mmm hmm this will do perfectly." He said tearing it out of the notebook.

Sure he was brave right now, but when it came to the time could he do it. It seemed easy enough. Wait till class had mostly emptied out, accidentally leave it on the seat of his desk.

"I can do that. I think…" Brain said to himself.

It was a big risk Brian would be taking. It could totally backfire, but Brian had a feeling it might not. He grabbed his folder out of his backpack and shoved the story into it. He closed up his backpack and set it by his desk. He glanced over at the clock, it was getting late. He shut off his light and got into bed, drifting into dreams of Mr. Morrison.

The next day, Brian was so focused on his last class, that the day seemed to fly by. Even the bullies couldn't rattle him today. He was determined. He had to be, or there was no way he could get the nerve to leave that story. Although he couldn't help getting distracted walking into Mr. Morrison's class. _He looks so good today. _Brian thought to himself. Today he was wearing a pinstripe suit with an intricate bird design outlined in red, a red dress shirt with no tie. Red was a great color on him. Brian got to his desk, and noticed Mr. Morrison was looking at him, and arched an eyebrow. Brian squirmed inside, hoping he wasn't blushing as he sat down. _Why does he do that to me?_

Brain usually paid close attention in his class, but it wasn't happening today. At least he heard enough to know what the assignment was for the next day. The bell for the end of the day rang, and Brain literally jumped in his seat. Now he was nervous, but he tried to act like his wasn't. He dug through his bag, putting things away, getting out his paper. By that time the class was nearly empty. There was no one around him at all. The steady stream of students in front of Mr. Morrison's desk had made it easier to leave it. There was no way Mr. Morrison could have seen him do it. He quickly dropped it on his seat and hurried up to follow the line of students out the door. He wanted to see if Mr. Morrison found it. So buying some time, he went over to his locker and dropped off some things he didn't need.

John got up from his desk, shrugging off his coat, he hung it on the back of his chair. Turning around he started unbuttoning his shirt, and reached down under his desk grabbing his gym bag. Today was his day to go to the gym after school. He set the bag on his desk, and discarded his shirt, placing it on the bag. That left him in his white wife beater. No sense getting his shirt dirty, cleaning up the classroom. He turned and started cleaning off the chalkboard. As he went to the one at the side of the classroom, he noticed some papers sitting on the chair of Brian's desk. He set the eraser down on the ledge and walked over picking up the papers.

At that moment Brian snuck over to the window of the classroom door. He nearly dropped his backpack off his shoulder. Mr. Morrison was standing there in nothing but a white wife beater and his pants. Brian gasped softly, unable to tear his eyes away from Mr. Morrison's arms. Just as he thought, they were beautifully sculpted. He followed them, to see he had the papers in his hands. Once he noticed that, he quickly turned away.

John walked over to his desk to sit down, and started to read.

_The room was empty except for me and him. He sat there with a smirk on his face, he knew exactly what I was up too. I got up heading over to his desk, neglecting to lock the door as I came over. The worst part was, anyone could have come in at ay time, but that made it all the hotter for both of us._

_ I stood in front of him, slowly licking my lips. He was already hard, I could see it. His tight dress pants were barely containing him. I sat in his lap, moaning softly feeling his hard cock against my ass. He whispered something naughty into my ear, his voice so husky with his lust it made me shudder. I pulled away slightly, staring into his green eyes, that were almost a dark jade, showing his need. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, sliding my hands along his chest, down his stomach. He whimpered softly as I slid off him, falling to my knees on the floor._

_ Reaching up I unzipped his pants, freeing his cock from his boxers. It was so hard and thick, dripping with anticipation. I slid my tongue up the underside of his cock, catching the pre cum that was sliding down it. I took the tip into my mouth and he moaned my name. I looked up at him, he was staring down at me, his shoulder length brown hair falling into his face._

John paused for a moment, trying to stop himself from reading more. He was already hard, he didn't know if he could finish reading.

_I took the tip into my mouth sucking it softly. He arched into my mouth, begging me for more. I slowly took him down my throat, he moaned louder, his hand tangling in my hair. I worked his cock slowly, milking every little sound from him I could. He was breathing heavy, so close, I could tell. I wanted him inside me._

_ I pulled away, and got to my feet, stripping off my pants and boxers. I looked over to the door, noticing someone had just walked past. I smirked, and bent over the desk._

_ "Fuck me." I said fairly loudly._

_I laughed to myself as I saw him squirm, and bite his lip looking at the door. I looked over at him, my eyes locked on his, I reached down stroking myself._

_ "Please?" I whimpered._

_At that he got up, kicking his clothes aside, his hands slid over my ass, and up my back as he ground against me. I wiggled back against him, and he grabbed my hips slowly thrusting into me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming at the feel of it. He was so big, so hard, it felt so fucking good in my ass. He let out a loud groan before moving against me. His hand joined mine on my cock, stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. He knew just how I liked it._

_ I couldn't take it much longer, I let him stroke me as I gripped the desk, pushing hard back against him, taking all of him I could get. One hard thrust pushed me over the edge, I tried my best to stifle the scream as I came all over his hand and the floor. He followed me, coming so hard in my ass._

John couldn't read any more. He was painfully hard. He knew it was Brian's writings. It was so blatantly about him right down to his own eye color, there was no denying it. That story didn't help the fact that he was very attracted to Brian anyways. Apparently the attraction was mutual. John took a deep breath, trying desperately to compose himself. He had the think this through, clear his head. He put the story in his desk drawer and packed his things in his gym bag. The gym would help him clear his mind, although he'd have to say something to Brian the next day.

Brain walking into his bedroom and let out a huge sigh. He did it, he left the story, and Mr. Morrison found it. He wondered what Mr. Morrison was thinking when he read it. Did it disgust him? Or did he like it? Did it make him hard? Brian shivered at the thought of Mr. Morrison getting hard reading his story about them. That was just too hot to think about. Mr. Morrison getting so hard, he had to get off.

"Fuck." Brian whimpered, the mere thought making him hard.

Brian took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. _No, not right now._ He thought. He wanted to make himself wait. He had to know what Mr. Morrison was going to say to him. That was the more urgent need right now. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't be devastated. Mr. Morrison seemed cool enough, even if he didn't like it he wouldn't be that disgusted.

Brain stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. The nervous excitement made it hard to sleep. A mix of good and bad dreams kept him tossing and turning most of the night.

The next day was hard for both Brian and John. Brain was extremely nervous, but tried not to let it show. Didn't need the few people who did talk to him, to ask him what was wrong. John kept himself composed the best he could. Through as his classes he acted as normal as usual. The back of his mind filled with the thoughts of yesterday. He looked up at the clock, almost time for his last class of the day, and Brian. He stayed at his desk as the students filed in, looking up and smiling at a few, even winking at a few girls to make them giggle. Then Brian walked in with his head down. He looked really nervous. It made John smile a bit, seeing how cute he was. Brian refused to look up until class started.

Class was really a blur for both of them. John was pretty much going through the motions. Brian could tell Mr. Morrison just wasn't his usual self today, no matter how hard he tried to act like he was. The class was nearly over so Mr. Morrison gave the assignment for the day. As everyone started working, he walked over to Brian.

He leaned down and whispered, "I need to talk to you after class."

Unable to speak Brian just nodded his head. Now he was beyond nervous, if there was a word for that he could use it right now. He looked up watching Mr. Morrison go back to his desk. A feeling of regret tried to work it's way into Brian's head. He shook his head, he would not regret what he had done, ever.

A few minutes had past when the bell rang. It literally made Brian freeze in his seat. He snapped out of it though, packing up his bag. The classroom cleared out, and Brian heard the door shut. He kept his back to Mr. Morrison.

"Brian." Mr. Morrison said softly.

Brian turned around seeing Mr. Morrison leaning against his desk, notebook papers in hand.

"We need to talk Brian."

"I…I know." Brian stuttered, slowly making his way closer to Mr. Morrison's desk. He dropped his bag in the seat of the front desk, barely able to make eye contact.

"I believe this belongs to you." John said, holding out the papers to Brian.

Brian snatched it from John's hand, "I'm… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Brian. You should see the amount of notes I find for me on a daily basis." John replied as he started to unbutton his shirt.

Brian laughed softly his eyes wandering to Mr. Morrison's hands as they worked, "Bet you never had one like that."

"Yeah, that was definitely a new one."

"I don't know why I did that." Brian replied finding it a bit hard to speak standing next to Mr. Morrison with his shirt open revealing his wife beater.

"Well I do have to say that was pretty well written."

Brian's face brightened up a bit, "You weren't disgusted by it?"

"No. You have to be open to a lot of things when you're working with aspiring writers."

Brain felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. He was so sure Mr. Morrison was going to be mad and disgusted. Brian looked up at the clock.

"Shit. I've got to go. Oh sorry about that." Brian looked up at Mr. Morrison after he swore.

"It's ok, school's over." John laughed.

"I'm supposed to catch the bus today." Brain grabbed his bag.

"You better hurry."

"I know! Bye Mr. Morrison." Brain said scurrying to the door.

"Bye."

Brain ran through the halls, and out the door into the rain. Looking around he saw nothing, no busses, no cars.

"Damn it! Now what do I do?" Brian cursed.

He walked back up to the steps of the school. At least there was a small overhang there that blocked the rain. He tried the door, but it had locked behind him. Brian sat down on the steps. His head dropped into his hands.

John cleaned up his classroom and bit and got his things together. He looked out the window and noticed it was raining, and pretty hard too. Unfortunately he had forgot his umbrella today, and the staff parking lot wasn't exactly that close to the building. He shrugged, a little rain never hurt him. He walked out the door, locking up his classroom.

He waved at a fellow teacher as he walked down the hall towards the door. He walked out and paused staring out into the rain. It was then that he noticed Brian sitting on the step. He crouched down beside him.

"You miss your bus?" John asked.

Brian knew the voice right away, "Yeah."

"Where do you live? I could drop you off."

"Over on Sycamore street." Brian said looking up at Mr. Morrison.

"That's normally out of my way, but I'm heading to the gym today so it all works out."

"Are you sure?" Brian inquired.

"Yeah it's no problem. I do have to stop home first if you don't mind."

"I don't." Brain said getting up.

"Well come on then. We got to run for the car though, it's pouring out here."

Brain laughed, "Ok."

John walked down the stairs, the took off in a light sprint for his car. Brian followed closely behind. John got to the car and unlocked it, letting Brian in, and getting in himself. They both were pretty wet from the rain. Brian looked over and couldn't help himself from staring at the wet shirt clinging to John's body. He quickly looked away when he noticed John looking at him.

"I'm just a couple blocks from here, it won't take long."

"Alright." Brian replied trying desperately to distract himself from Mr. Morrison's wet body. He looked out the window, fighting the urge to look over again.

A few minutes later they pulled into a cute little house. It seemed to fit Mr. Morrison perfectly. He pulled into the garage and shut the door.

"Why don't you come in and warm up? It's going to take me a few minutes to get my gym stuff together."

"Ok." Brian said getting out of the car, and shutting the door.

He followed John into the house. John led him into the living room.

"Go ahead and have a seat. You want a drink or anything?"

"No. Thanks though." Brian was entirely too nervous being in Mr. Morrison's house to drink anything.

"Oh do you still want to read some of my stuff?"

Brian's eyes lit up, "Oh yes please!"

John went over to the shelf, looking through the notebooks there.

"Damn where is it?"

Brian stifled a giggle.

"Ah ha!" John said triumphantly.

He brought the notebook over to Brian, handing it to him. "Here you go. I'm going to go change."

"Thanks." Brain replied slowly opening the notebook.

He wanted to read them so badly but he could barely keep his mind on it. The image of Mr. Morrison changing for the gym in the next room occupied his thoughts. He got a little brave though.

"Mr. Morrison?" Brian called.

"Hold on I can't hear you that well." John said, off in the bedroom.

John emerged from the bedroom in a loose fitting pair of grey sweat pants, and a black wife beater. Brian tried to keep his jaw from dropping, although he drop the notebook to the floor. Even in raggedy old sweat pants he looked good. John walked over bending to set his gym bag down. The loose sweat pants managing to cling to his ass a bit, making Brian fidget.

"Um, Mr. Morrison?"

"We're not in school, you can call me John." John smiled.

"Ok." Brian smiled a bit at that.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You really weren't disgusted by my story?"

"Not at all."

"I, I just thought that you would be. I mean that kind of stuff freaks out most straight guys. Or is it just cause you're a teacher and you didn't want to say anything bad to me?" Brian looked down fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"Brian, it didn't freak me out at all, and it's not the whole teacher thing either.." He paused as Brain looked up at him.

"I don't know, you just seem so, you know."

"Brain I'm bisexual."

Brian's heart skipped a beat. It really was too good to be true. _This man is just too perfect._ Brian thought.

"Really? You just seemed so, so straight."

John laughed softly, "I guess that's kind of how it is when you're bisexual. You don't heavily sway to one side or the other."

"Oh…" Brian replied, "I um… we should really get going."

Brian started to get up.

"What's wrong?"

"I… I can't. I need to go. I'm going to make a big fool of myself if we don't leave right now."

John grabbed Brain's hand, "You can tell me anything?"

Brian pulled his hand away, "I can't, not this. I'm just going to come off like a silly little boy."

"You could never be silly to me." John said moving closer.

"See there you go again! You are just too perfect. Too perfect in everyway. I can't get the thought of you out of my mind. I just want you so badly and I know I can never have you." Brian pushed at John's stomach.

Brian gasped softly at the feel of the line of John's abs through the thin wife beater. It made it all the harder to pull away.

John's mind was racing, he himself fighting the urge to pull Brian against him. Looking into Brian's eyes, the feeling overwhelmed him. There was no fighting it anymore. He pulled Brian against him, and captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Brian gasped and John took the opportunity to gently slip his tongue into Brian's mouth, sliding it against his. He moaned into Brian's mouth, all thoughts of student and teacher lost in the heat of the moment. Brian whimpered as John's hand slid up into his hair. There was no stopping either of them now, it was too late.

Brian boldly moved against John, his already hard cock grinding against John's thigh. John moaned at the feel of it, he pulled away for a second yanking his wife beater off and tossing it aside.

"Shit." Brian muttered, his eyes taking in the sight before him. He moved in closer sliding his hands along John's chest. "So fucking beautiful." His hands moved lower, outlining John's abs. He was still too nervous to go any lower than that.

John reached down, pulling off Brian's shirt. He wanted to feel his skin, he couldn't believe he was actually going through with this.

John moved back to the couch, pulling Brian with him. Brian landed first, with John hovering over him.

"You're so cute Brian. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Especially after that story." He ground his hard cock against Brian's through their pants.

Brian bit his lip, "You really liked it?"

John dipped his head, nipping along Brian's neck, "MmmHmm. I was glad no one came in while I was reading that."

Brian shuddered, "Did it make you hard?"

John traced his tongue up to Brian's ear and whispered, "Yes."

"Fuck." was all Brian could manage.

John reached down sliding his pants off. "Much like I am now." Taking Brian's hand an placing it on his cock. Brian shivered at the feel of John's hard cock in his hand. He had only imagined what it would feel like.

"It was all I thought about the rest of the day. Could barely get through my work out at the gym. So glad they have personal shower stalls." John whispered as he slowly worked to unbutton Brian's pants.

"I couldn't take it anymore Brian. I had to get off." He pushed Brian's pants away, his hands moving up Brian's thighs to his cock.

Brian nearly came at the thought. John in the shower, jacking off thinking of him. John switched them around on the couch, leaving Brian on the top. So lost in lust Brian ground his ass against John's cock.

"Fuck me Mr. Morrison, Mmm please." He could barely stand it anymore. He had to have John inside him.

John reached back to the drawer of the end table, grabbing out a tube of lube. He quickly squeezed some onto his hand and tossed it aside. He groaned as he slid his hand along his cock getting it nice and lubed up. Brian whimpered watching him, he swore it was the hottest thing ever.

John reached out, grabbing Brian's hips and gently lowering him onto his cock.

"Mmm Fuck." John moaned, making Brian shudder against him. If John would have moved just then Brian would have came.

"Uh god Mr. Morrison, it's so big."

John sat up and whispered against Brian's neck, "Call me John."

All Brian could do was nod as John started to slowly thrust into him.

"Mmm god Brian you're so tight. Feels so good."

It felt so good, better than Brian had imagined. John was so hot, Brian couldn't help but touch every inch he could get at. John thrust a bit harder and deeper, and Brian nearly screamed.

"Ride it for me Brian. Mmm Just like your story." John said staring into Brian's eyes.

"Yes.. Mr… Mmm John." Brian moaned as he started to move on John's cock.

John shuddered hearing Brian say his name in that tone. It was almost to much. He reached down and started stroking Brian's cock.

"Mmm yes just like that Brian." He tightened his grip on Brian's cock, moving a bit faster. "You want to come for me don't you?"

"Uhh yes. Mmm fuck so bad."

"Do it Brian. Come all over my stomach." John nearly growled it.

Brain lost any composure he had left, nearly slamming himself onto John's cock. He came hard spilling all over John's chest.

"Yeah that's it. Oh Fuck!" John moaned as he came hard, filling Brian's ass.

Brian shuddered at the feeling. He stayed there unable to move. He looked down, following the line of is come as it made it's way down John's delicious abs. He was shaken from his stupor by John's voice.

"You ok Brian?"

"Mmmhmm." Brian replied with a silly smile.

John helped Brian slowly slide off him, and Brian laid at his side on the couch.

"I'm so glad I waited." Brian said wistfully.

John arched an eyebrow, but then it dawned on him. "I was your first wasn't I?"

"Yes." Brian confessed

"I.." Now John was the speechless one, "I didn't hurt you did it?"

"Oh no, Mr. Morrison, not at all."

"Good. Didn't I tell you to cal me John?"

Brian blushed, "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I noticed you didn't earlier."

Brian's blush deepened, "Yeah, umm heat of the moment."

John laughed softly, "God you're so cute."

"Stop it. You keep doing that."

" I can't help it." John replied.

"I, I should get home. My mom will be worried."

"You should go call her."

"And tell her what? Sorry mom I can't come home right now I'm fucking my teacher."

John smiled, "That wouldn't work to well would it. Just tell her you're staying at a friend's."

"I can try." Brian said getting up.

"The phone's in the kitchen, Through that way."

"Alright."

John laid back on the couch as Brian went to call. He knew he could get into a hell of a lot of trouble for this, but at the moment he didn't care. Obviously neither did Brian, he was more than willing to stay over.

Once Brian got off the phone he wondered how he could do this. He never thought it could actually happen. Now that it has, he never thought of the future. Him and John would just have to figure that out. Brian came over flopping down the sofa beside John.

"Mr. Morr…I mean John, I want to ask you something and I don't want you to bullshit me about it."

"OK, what?"

Brian looked up into John's eyes, "You promise you won't just tell me what I want to hear?"

"I'll be as honest as I can Brian…"

"I.. I really like you, ya know. And it's not just cause you're so hot." Brian paused as a small smile spread across John's face, "I just want to know if you think there could ever be anything more the sex between us. I mean I don't mind just fucking, I just wanted to know if we'd have a chance to be more…"

"I don't know Brian.." John sighed "I do like you, there's just a lot to think over…"

Brian looked away from John, "I know and I know it's wrong cause I'm your student, but I'm 18 and in a few more months I'll be out of school and I just thought that if you liked me we could keep seeing each other and see if this could turn into more…"

_ He was just to cute, too much everything, _John mused.

"Come here Brian…" He laid back pulling Brian against him. Brian's head resting against John's chest.

"I really like you Brian and it's not just cause you're so damn cute.' Brian blushed lightly, "But I don't want to lie to you or lead you on. So I'll just say let's see what happens…"

Brian sighed contentedly "OK John… and thanks for being so real about it, and not treating me like some silly kid."

"You're welcome…" John said running his fingers gently through Brian's hair.

He knew it was crazy to feel this way about one of his students. He knew what he told Brian was true he should take his time and really think all this over. But laying there with Brian in his arms he had a feeling his heart had already made up his mind for him.


End file.
